Edevis tükrében
by Assa-h
Summary: Albus utolsó karácsonya, mielőtt a Roxfortba kerülne. És az utolsó, mielőtt… Nos, ezt ő még nem tudhatja. Tudja viszont, hogy nem jó, ha a muglik felfigyelnek egy kicsi boszorkányra...


Minden jog Rowlingé.

A novella Shyletnek készült a Merengő Kívánság Üst játékán. :-)

**Az ötlet:** Dumbledore professzor utolsó karácsonya a családjával. Ahol még Ariana, az apja, az anyja és mindenki, akit szeretett, életben van. Mégsem lehet teljesen felhőtlen az ünnep, hiszen a fiú már akkor érezte, ez lesz az utolsó meghitt együttlét, mielőtt valami borzalmas történne. Különösen kíváncsi lennék Ariana személyiségére.

A bétázást köszönöm finnigannek!

* * *

Edevis tükrében

Köd ült a városon. Albus egészen a padlásablak üvegéhez préselte az orrát – csak egy dobozon ágaskodva érte fel a kör alakú nyílást, ami úgy nézett ki, mint a hajók kajütablakai Aberforth képeskönyveiben –, de így sem látott mást, mint itt-ott elővilágló piros háztetőket, és a templom magasba nyújtózó, vékony tornyát. Az apró városka olyan némán és moccanatlanul feküdt előtte, mintha halott lett volna.

Albus megborzongott a gondolatra, hátat fordított az ablaknak, és leugrott a ládáról. Nem verte fel a port, ahogy a padlót borító deszkákra érkezett; úgy tűnt, még a kosz is fagyott és nehéz ebben a vigasztalan, farkasordító hidegben. Albuson két pulóver is volt, egy vékony, meg fölötte egy igazán vastag, sőt, az anyja ráadta Apa egyik ócska mellényét is, és sálat tekert a nyaka köré, mielőtt felengedte volna ide – a fiú most mégis megállíthatatlanul vacogott. A lehelete lomhán mozgó párapamacsokat rajzolt elé a levegőbe.

Épp ideje volt, hogy a dolga után nézzen. Az apja küldte fel a padlásra, hogy kerítse elő a karácsonyfára való díszeket. Nem volt könnyű munka, és kizárólag ő tudta elvégezni – mert Aberforth-nak egyedül nem szabadott feljönnie. Igaz, hogy a dobozt még az apja cipelte fel januárban, Vízkereszt után, és helyezte el valahol, de képtelenségnek látszott, hogy most, hónapok múltán még ugyanott találja. Albus és Aberforth ugyanis jóformán az egész nyarat idefenn töltötték, és igencsak átrendezték a padláson tárolt mindenféle kacatot meg évente csak egyszer-egyszer használatos holmit, hogy aztán a helyiség megfeleljen banditamenedéknek, testőr-főhadiszállásnak, kalózhajó kabinjának.

Albus undorodva húzta fel az orrát, ahogy nekiállt szétforgatni az egymásra hajigált üres zsákokat, Nagymama és Anya ódivatú ruháit, arrébb húzogatni Apa gyerekkori játékait meg a régi iskolai felszerelését – amit ő szedett elő, hogy elüsse az időt, míg Port Royalból Nassauba érnek, és neki kellett őrködnie, mert Aberforth elemózsiát zsákmányolni ment, le a konyhába… Főleg a könyvek érdekelték, szívesen lapozgatta őket, néhányat le is vitt magával, és azóta is a polcán tartotta, a többi pedig itt hánykolódott szanaszét, mivel elfelejtette – vagy csak lusta volt – visszapakolni őket.

Sorban felnyitotta a kémény mögötti sarokban álló ládákat, hogy lássa, azok közül az egyiket keresi-e. Bosszankodott, amiért Apa nem volt képes ráírni a díszeket rejtő ládára: DÍSZEK vagy KARÁCSONY. Na, de majd ő megteszi az idén!

A ládák fedele jéghideg volt, és ragacsos a piszoktól, nem esett jól hozzájuk érni. Albus bekukucskált az utolsóba is. Egyetlen törött bájitalos mérleg hevert benne, amire valamikor réges-rég lila tinta száradt, és az borította foltos mintázatban a láda alját is. Az oldalfalak széléről szakadozott pókhálók lógtak. Albus sóhajtva ejtette vissza a láda tetejét, és fogasokat meg kiszolgált esernyőtartókat kerülgetve átaraszolt a szemközti sarokba.

Ott aztán egy pillanatra megtorpant, hogy szemügyre vegye magát a tükörben, ami hajdan Nagymamáé volt, de összetört, mert… Miért is? Pedig anya elmesélte a történetet, nem is egyszer, és mulatságos volt, Albus erre határozottan emlékezett. De sosem ő volt, aki hallani akarta, hanem mindig Ariana, ő pedig csak fél füllel figyelte, ha figyelte. Volt benne valami esküvő, egy hajkefe, meg egy házimanó, aki világgá ment…

A tükör nagy része hiányzott, egy-egy tekintélyes karéj az ovális forma két oldalán, ahol így látszódott a fa, amire annak idején az üveget rögzítették. A tükör keretére pedig, amin már megfakult az egykori aranyszín festék, Ariana azt mázolta nagy, piros betűkkel: EDEVIS TÜKRE.

Albus olvasott róla valahol, és aztán elmesélte a húgának, akit teljesen elbűvölt a szívbelátó tükör gondolata.

Ariana éleseszű volt, mint Albus, és vad, mint Aberforth. Rajta keresztül egymást is jobban megértették és elfogadták, mert neki köszönhetően látták, hogy a jellemük éppenséggel ki is egészítheti a másikét. Ez a csodálatos hatalom azonban még nem jogosította fel a kislányt arra, hogy egyenlő társuk legyen, és mint ilyen, rendszeresen velük játsszon, éppen azért mert kicsi volt és lány.

Albus leguggolt, hogy bekukkantson az asztalka alá, amire a tükröt támasztották, és kis híján felkiáltott örömében: itt bujkált a láda! Itt benn, pókhálók között, a maszatos sötétség mélyén. Előrángatta, és nem törődve azzal, mennyire poros, szorosan magához ölelve felemelte.

* * *

Odalent mézeskalács édes-szúrós illata fogadta. A konyhából meleg áradt, olyan forróság lehetett odabenn, akár egy kemencében; ahogy Albus elhaladtában belesett az ajtón, látta, hogy az anyja feltűrte a ruhája ujját, és épp letörli a homlokáról a verítéket… Ariana is ott tüsténkedett a sütemények körül, amennyire a fiú meg tudta állapítani, épp a sűrű cukormázat kavargatta, amivel majd mintákat rajzolhat a kész mézeskalácsokra. Általában meglehetősen nehéz volt rábírni a házimunkára, csak sütés-főzésnél sündörgött folyton Kendra szoknyája mellett.

Apa már felállította a leendő karácsonyfát a szokott helyre, elég messze a kandallótól, a ropogó lángok melegétől. Szépformájú, arányos fa volt az idei, Apával egymagas, szúrós ezüstfenyő.

Aberforth az egyik karosszékben kuporgott, felhúzott lábakkal, és egy régi, szakadozott borítójú könyvet lapozgatott. Albus sanda pillantást vetett rá, miközben elcsoszogott mellette, de aztán inkább arra figyelt, hogy orra ne essen a szőnyeg szélében, hanem épségben eljutassa a terhét Apa kezébe.

– Csak előkerültek azok a díszek! – köszöntötte Percival vidáman, és átvette tőle a ládát. – Pedig Abbal már azt terveztük expedíciót indítunk a felkutatásodra, olyan sokáig elvoltál.

– Ha Abon múlna, derékig érő, hófehér szakállam nőne, mire előkerülnék. – Persze tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, hogy Aberforth rohanna utána, már csak a kaland meg a móka kedvéért is, amint úgy ítéli meg a kelleténél tovább elmaradt – el is szégyellte magát, amiatt, amit mondott.

– Ne morogj, Albus! – dorgálta meg Percival. – Szedd elő a díszeket, majd Aberforth is segít nekünk később, ha ráunt a tudományra.

Csendben dolgoztak egy darabig, és Albus egészen el is feledkezett az öccséről. Nagymama kényes üvegdíszeit rakták fel először, elvégre azokat főhelyre kellett tenni, aztán jöhetett sorban a többi: a dagadt masnik, amiket Ariana kötött előző évben színes szalagból, Apa fából farigcsált harangjai, a füzérek, amiket ő készített Anyával néhány éve, Aberforth ügyetlenül megfestett dióhéjfigurái…

– Tudod-e, miért ünnepeljük a karácsonyt, Albus?

A fiú összevonta a szemöldökét. Ugratja az apja – gyakran csinált olyat –, vagy vizsgáztatni akarja éppen most?

– Mert Jézus születésére emlékezünk – felelte. – De… ő a muglikhoz tartozik igazából, nem?

Percival megrázta a fejét: – Szerintem nem. Kétlem, hogy ilyen tekintetben különbség volna mugli és varázsló között, mert akkoriban sem volt. Emlékezz csak Duaron tiszteletes prédikációira. Én emlékszem azokra, amiket még az apja tartott gyerekkoromban. Mindig azt mondta, a Bibliában úgy áll, Jézus az emberek bűneinek bocsánatáért halt meg a kereszten. Nos – tárta szét a karját –, mi emberek vagyunk, és akárki akármit próbál is majd elhitetni veled, vitathatatlan, hogy a muglik is azok…

– Mi az a radi… radikális? – kotyogott közbe Aberforth.

Albus gondolatban végigfutott a szinonimákon, és kiválasztotta azt, amelyiket az öccse a legkönnyebben megérthette. – Túlzott.

Aberforth a könyvbe pillantott, aztán összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Túlságosan túlzott?

– Olvasd csak fel, Ab! – mondta az apja vidáman csillogó szemekkel. – Együtt mindjárt kibogozzuk az értelmét.

– Bár Mardekár muglikról és mugli-szü-lö-ttek-ről val-lott né-ze-te-i nyil-ván túlságosan radikálisak, a bo-szor-kány-é-ge-té-sek ténye mellett nem me-he-tünk el a-nél-kül, hogy el ne is-mer-nénk néhány gond-do-la-tá-nak a-lap-ve-tő i-gaz-ság-tar-tal-mát, úgy-mint…

– Miféle könyv az? – vágott közbe Percival.

Albus az apjára sandított. Az arcán nyoma sem volt az iménti derűnek, szigorúan meredt Aberforth-ra, várva a választ.

– A te egyik régi iskolai könyved. Albus szobájából hoztam ki.

Albus erre dühbe gurult. Nem elég, hogy Aberforth az ő tudta nélkül bement a szobájába, és kutakodott a dolgai között, még Apát is megharagította. – Hogy képzelted? – támadt azonnal az öccsére.

– Ó, bocsáss meg – fröcsögte Aberforth gúnyosan –, nem tudtam, hogy az engedélyed kell hozzá.

– Hát pedig igenis kell.

Gyerekveszekedés volt, pár perc múltán, mikor az anyjuk behozta a frissen sült mézeskalácsot el is feledték az egészet. Csodaszámba ment, hogy Kendra nem ejtette el az óriási tálcát, hanem egészen az asztalig vitte biztos kézzel, Ariana ugyanis végig ott szökdécselt a lába körül, mint holmi kis veréb.

– A másik tepsiben angyalformájúak is sülnek – újságolta a bátyjainak, aztán már futott is Kendra után, vissza a konyhába.

Mikor a lépéseinek zaja elhalt, Aberforth visszatért az előző témájukhoz. – Mi a baj a könyvvel, apa?

– Azzal van baj, amit írnak benne – javította ki Albus fensőbbségesen.

Az öccse kötötte az ebet a karóhoz: – De mégis mi?

Percival arcán keserű mosoly futott át. – Mondjuk úgy, hogy bizonyos mugli eszmék a varázslókat is mélyen megérintették. A nacionalizmus például.

– Micionalizmus? – kérdezett vissza Aberforth tréfás fintorral.

Ez, mint rendesen, most is hatott. Percival felnevetett, és vele kacagott Ariana is, aki, egyikük se vette észre, de időközben visszasomfordált a szobába – vagy nem is ment olyan messzire, mint gondolták. Eddig a küszöbön ácsorgott, most azonban, hogy számára is érthetőnek tűnő fordulatot vett a beszélgetés – hiszen Ab grimaszt vágott, Apa meg mulatott rajta, és ez teljesen természetes volt –, felbátorodva beljebb lépett.

Percival odahívta magához, aztán mikor Ariana elég közel ért, elkapta a kislányt, és a levegőbe lódította. Ariana kacagott, és ismétlést követelt… Újra meg újra. Albus és Aberforth pedig mit tehettek, csendben vártak a sorukra.

Apa végül mézeskaláccsal kínálta Arianát, majd díszeket adott a kezébe, hogy a kislány akaszthassa őket a fára. – Nacionalizmus – magyarázta közben. – Azt jelenti, az emberek azután kezdtek vágyakozni, hogy azokkal éljenek egy önálló, független országban, akikkel egy nyelvet beszélnek, és akikkel közös a múltjuk. A varázslók persze nem akarhattak országot az országban, tudták, hogy az őrültség volna, ám akartak valami nagyon hasonlót. Szigorúbb szabályokat a mugli kapcsolatokban, nagyobb elkülönülést. A mi tankönyveinket ilyen szellemben írták, ezért nem szeretném, ha bármelyikőtök is a kezébe venné őket.

– Rendben, apa – bólintott Albus szófogadóan.

– Nem fogjuk – ígérte Aberforth. Egészen biztos volt, hogy be is tartja majd, mert bár alapvetően engedetlen fiú volt, a könyvek – főleg képek nélkül – mindig csak ideig-óráig érdekelték.

Percival elégedetten mosolyogott rájuk, aztán kifejezetten Albushoz intézve a szavait, megjegyezte: – Nemrég láttam a könyvkereskedésben Bathilda Bircsók új könyvét. Fiatal történész, de már sok jót hallottam róla, most éppen a boszorkányüldözésekkel kapcsolatban végzett kutatásokat, ha gondolod, megveszem neked a kötetet, mikor legközelebb…

– Ejnye – Kendra visszatért egy újabb tálcával –, még a karácsonyi ajándékát se kapta meg, máris újat ígérsz neki?

– Ugyan, ez nem olyan nagy dolog. Ha tudtam volna, hogy mostanság éppen az ilyesmi érdekli, el is hoztam volna neki azt a könyvet. Jobb, ha elfogulatlan forrásból szerez tudomást arról, miért zajlottak a boszorkányüldözések, és milyen eredménnyel jártak…

– Miért zajlottak? – kapott a szón Aberforth.

Percival gondterhelten ráncolta össze a homlokát. – A muglik – sajnos nem alaptalanul, amiről mi tehetünk – féltek, hogy bántanánk őket, ezért, hogy megelőzzék, ők próbáltak minket támadni.

– Te tudnál ártani nekik? – kérdezte Albus csendesen.

Az apja megfontolta a választ. – Nos, nem mondhatom, hogy nem, mert lenne olyan eset… – Nehezet sóhajtott. – Ha valaki bántana titeket… azt megölném. – De aztán hozzátette: - Mindegy mugli-e vagy varázsló.

Komor némaság telepedett rájuk; Percival rájött, hogy hiba volt őszintének lennie.

A kakukkos órára pillantva elmosolyodott; háromnegyed négy volt, odakint pedig még elég világos decemberhez képest. – Menjetek, sétáljatok egyet Arianával! Mutassátok meg neki a Betlehemet, amit a muglik állítottak a templom elé.

* * *

Egymás mellett baktattak a behavazott járdán, Aberforth a kerítések felől, zsebre dugott kézzel, Albus a járda másik szélén – a lába minduntalan belecsúszott az út mentén felpúpozott hóbuckákba –, Ariana pedig peckesen és vidáman közöttük.

– Hó, hó, csil-lo-gó, hó, hó, ta-ka-ró… – dudorászta, és olykor-olykor aprókat, szaporákat lépve topogott a szótagok ütemére.

Épp a versszak végére ért, mikor néhány méterre tőlük Elijah McDoggel sétált ki a házuk kertjének kapuján. Meg kellett fogódzkodnia az ajtó rácsában, hogy el ne csússzon a keményre taposott havon. Két idősebb fiú lépett ki a nyomában a járdára, magasak voltak, vállasak, és elég volt az arcukra pillantani, hogy az ember felismerje bennük a bajkeverőt.

Persze valószínűtlen volt, hogy belekötnek három ilyen kicsi gyerekbe, elvégre Albus is csak tíz éves volt, Aberforth majdnem nyolc, Arina hat – alig állt ki a földből, ahogy apa szokta mondani. Mégis, Szenteste ide, és elvileg védelmet nyújtó korkülönbség oda, az efféle rosszarcú idegenekkel nem ártott vigyázni.

– Miért nem havazik? – kérdezte Ariana nyafogósan.

– Nem havazhat állandóan – felelte Albus a jól begyakorolt báty-hangján. – Különben is hullott elég a héten.

A fiúk elhaladtak mellettük; nem figyeltek rájuk, csak Elijah biccentett oda Albusnak.

Ariana akaratosan ökölbe szorította a kezeit. – Én akkor is azt akarom, hogy essen – makacskodott.

Albus és Aberforth elmosolyodott, és a fiúk is nevettek; egyikük a hisztis kislányokról dörmögött valamit. Aztán egyszerre hópelyhek százai reppentek a levegőbe a fagyos útmenti buckákról, és kavarogni kezdtek körülöttük, éppen úgy, mint vad hóesések idején. A három fiú megtorpant, és hátrahőkölt a különös jelenségtől.

Aberforth óvatosan felemelte a kezét, és meghúzta Ariana egyik göndör tincsét. A kislány, aki addig álmélkodva figyelte a hópelyhek táncát, feléje fordult – a pelyhek pedig visszahullottak a földre.

– Ez… ez mi volt? – kérdezte az egyik az idegen fiúk közül; a szemei tágra nyíltak a borzalomtól.

– A szél – vágta rá Albus kissé talán túl gyorsan is.

– Nem is fújt a szél – vitatkozott a másik.

Mély csend telepedett rájuk, afféle, ami csak télen lehetséges, mikor a hó betakarja a világot, elfedve a színek és formák különbségét, és elhalkít minden hangot és neszt – a saját ropogásán kívül a csizmatalpak alatt.

Aberforth izmai megfeszültek. A fiú vicsorgott és morgott, mint a felbőszített kutyák szoktak – így állt, ugrásra készen a testvérei mellett.

– Márpedig én azt mondom, fújt – mondta Albus hidegen, és a hangja lecsillapította az öccsét.

Elijah riadtan kapkodta a tekintetét a társai meg a három kisebb gyerek közt. Világéletében könnyen befolyásolható, határozatlan fiú volt, és a konok elszántság előtt mindig meghunyászkodott, ráadásul úgy tűnt, mintha tartott volna Aberforth-tól, hiába volt ő az idősebb majd' négy évvel. – Szerintem is… én is mintha éreztem volna – dadogta nyomorultul.

A két idegen fiú komoran egymásra pillantott, aztán még egyszer a Dumbledore-testvérekre – Arianára igazából –, majd valamelyikük annyit morgott: – Menjünk.

Mikor a sarokra értek, és eltűntek Peterson asszonyság vegyesboltja mögött, Albus Aberforth-hoz fordult: – Ezt nem mondjuk el apának, jó? – suttogta remegve, az arca falfehér volt.

Aberforth még soha nem látta ilyennek. Sietve bólintott hát.

– Ezek úgyse idevalósaik voltak – folytatta a bátyja. – Valami rokongyerekek lehetnek McDoggeléknél. Karácsony után elutaznak, és sose gondolnak többet Arianára, se miránk.

Aberfoth nem tudott mit hozzátenni, így csak megismételte a bólogatást, aztán két oldalról kézen fogták Arianát, és jóformán odahúzták a templomhoz. A kislány nem tiltakozott, nevetve kapkodta rövidke lábait, és vidáman csacsogott arról, hogy majd otthon is csinál hóesést.

* * *

A templom előtti kis tér tele volt muglikkal, sokan jöttek el megnézni a betlehemes játékot. Elkezdődött már, mire Albusék odaértek, a felnőttek viszont előreterelték őket, egészen közel a színjátszókhoz – azt is könnyedén megszámlálhatták volna, hány redőbe gyűrődik Mária hosszú, kék kendője.

Aberfoth leguggolt Arianához, és lelkesen mutogatta, ki kicsoda a jelenetben, hogy figyelje, hogy vacog a szerecsen király; elmagyarázta neki, hogy igazából nem fekszik kisbaba a jászolban…

Albus nem figyelt sem a játékra, sem a bámészkodó emberekre. Felbámult a templom fehér tornyára, egészen odáig, ahol a sötét, boltíves ablakok mögött a harang rejtőzött. Az apja szavai csengtek a fülében, újra meg újra, ünnepélyesen és súlyosan, mint ahogy a harang gongjai szálltak a városka felett misék idején.

„Ha valaki bántana titeket… azt megölném. Mindegy, mugli-e vagy varázsló…"

Nem, apának semmi esetre sem szabad megtudnia, hogy azok a muglik felfigyeltek Arianára. Nem szabad leírni neki a riadalmat és a haragot, ami fellobbant a szemükben. Úgysem számít az egész, többé nem lesz dolguk velük. Fázósan húzta összébb magán a kabátot, eligazgatta a sálját, hogy semmi rés ne maradjon, ahol az alattomos hideg utat találhat, a sapkát is mélyebben nyomta a fejébe, hogy minél jobban eltakarja a füleit. Hiába, vacogott még mindig. Igazság szerint egész nap fázott, hasztalan csinált akármit.

Ariana megrángatta a kabátja ujját. – Baj van, Al?

Semmi kétség, megérezhette a keze remegését, és megijedt, mivel ő maga nem fázott – ami nem is volt csoda, hiszen Anya annyira bebugyolálta, hogy úgy nézett ki, mint valami kislányforma labda. Albus lenézett rá, és elmosolyodott: Ariana kék Dumbledore-szemeivel, szép szőke hajával, ami kikandikált a sapka alól, és pirospozsgás arcával igazán úgy festett, mint egy játékbaba.

– Nem, csak az jutott eszembe, hogy ez az utolsó _ilyen_ karácsonyunk. Ősszel már a Roxfortba megyek, és annyi minden megváltozik majd.

Ariana rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét. – De szünetben hazajössz. – Nem kérdezte, parancsolta.

– Hazajön, hazajön – helyeselt Aberforth vidoran. – De a _diák úrnak_ annyi sok tudománnyal lesz tele a feje, hogy nekünk egy picike zug se marad benne.

Albus csak azért nem öltött nyelvet rá, mert félt, hogy lefagyna a csípős hidegben. Különben is: nagy fiú volt már ehhez, komoly fiú.

* * *

Albus a nappali vastag szőnyegén ücsörgött, egy csomaggal az ölében, mellette Aberforth és Ariana a saját ajándékaikkal elfoglalva. Percival az egyik fotelban ült, előrehajolva, a könyökét a térdére támasztva, Kendra pedig mögötte állt – mindketten a gyerekeket figyelték.

Albusnak végre sikerült kibontania a csomagot – nem akarta széttépni a papírt, ahogy Aberforth szokta –, és kíváncsian húzta elő a tartalmát. – Gyapjúzokni? – kérdezte elkámpicsorodva.

– Praktikus ajándék. – Kendra mosolya furamód egyszerre volt anyáskodó és elvetemült. – A könyveket nem tudod a lábadra húzni a hidegben.

Igaz is, a hideg. Albus most nem érezte; de biztos volt benne, hogy ott les rá, a szoba falain túl. Idebent viszont, a családja körében nem érhette el őt. És ő tudta, hogy ez így is marad, amíg a testvérei és a szülei mellette vannak, ők pedig mellette lesznek örökké, az egyikük legalább – mert Albus tisztában volt az élet rendjével, és el is fogadta, mert az, hogy bárkit is elveszítsen a szerettei közül olyan távolinak tűnt, olyan távolinak… szinte valóságos sem volt.

Csak az a hideg, csak az ne lett volna; a hideg, ami nem a bőrét fenyegette, hanem a szívébe akart beférkőzni.

Magához szorította a gyapjúzoknit, mint Ariana az új babáját, és nem érdekelte Aberforth kineveti-e érte.


End file.
